


Birthday Woes

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty handed Kid a mirror and he started to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Woes

"Look at the marvel of this symmetry, a perfectly wrapped gift! Simply stu-" said Kid in a burst of glee, at least until he noticed a crinkle in the gift's ribbon. Also, it was half a centimeter off center on two sides. Immediately his jubilance dropped into rage. "Stupid! What kind of crap is this! I can't accept such a gaudy-"

WHAM! Liz punched him clear across the room. "How dare you! I spent almost an hour wrapping that just to keep you from whining. That gift wasn't cheap, you spoiled twerp!"

"Tah-dah!" said Patty, after having unwrapped the gift from Liz herself. The room was littered in what was once (almost) perfectly wrapped black paper. She pulled a tube of quality black hair dye out of the box and held it out to Kid. It took him a moment to regain his balance and wipe the trickle of blood off his forehead, but he eventually reached her.

"Just what are you getting at, Liz?" said Kid, frowning.

"You're always going on and on about symmetry. I thought you might want to dye those awful white stripes."

"Awful?" Patty handed Kid a mirror and he started to cry. "They are awful! I am the lowest of low beings." This was the worst birthday he had ever had, even if Patty offered him her ample breasts to cry in. Well, more like he shoved his face in them, but it was his birthday and he refused to cry on something that lacked symmetry. She didn't mind, though. She chortled at his bawling, and patted his head while she did so.

"There are all kinds of things wrong with this picture," said Liz, face-palming. This was the first and last time she would ever give Kid a birthday present.

END


End file.
